This invention relates to a process for measuring the volume of an object, and to an apparatus implementing the process.
A problem shared by many segments of industry and trade is that of assessing the volume of an object. In particular, the supply and shipment of goods demand that the volume of packages be measured in an automated fashion to provide an element of information which is valuable to the conduction of both the storehouse premises and the carrier means.
Storehouse premises and carriers generally handle objects according to their weight, and to one or more of their linear dimensions regarded as most significant. This handling style is, therefore, approximative and surely less than fully satisfactory.